Looney Tunes (film)
The Looney Tunes movie is a 2018 American 3D cgi and traditionally animated adventure comedy musical film based on the franchise of the same name created in 1930 and directed by Tex Avery and Chuck Jones among others. It is the first Looney Tunes theatrical film produced by Warner Animation Group since Back in Action in 2003; the film is directed by Matthew O' Callaghan, most known directing Looney Tunes short films Coyote Falls, I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat ''and ''Daffy's Rhapsody ''among others. Voice actors Steve carrel,Bill hader,Seth green,josh gad,Jonah hill,john leguizamo and frank welker provide the voices of the seven main characters,the film is dedicated to June Foray, who passed away in 2016. the ''Looney Tunes movie was theatrically released on June 1, 2018, and received critical acclaim and a box office sucess. Plot: It has been years since the looney tunes have been cancelled and have been depressed since until a green light hits the 2D animated sky of toon town and sucks up Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Bertie the rat and Sylvester the cat,the green light also hits another Cartoon Network world the scooby doo dimension and sucks scooby doo and the green light than passes on to Nickelodeon and goes to the pig goat banana cricket dimension and sucks up cricket and the sanjay and craig dimension and sucks up craig.The characters than end up on a spaceship and a wise human named captain johnothan appears and tells them they are earth's last hope as a threat of an alien known as lord tentacles is planning on destroying the planet so the looney tunes, scooby,cricket and craig agree on saving earth but ask how,captain johnothan then gives all of them a serum to turn into superheroes whenever they need to the gang than gets launched to earth they shrink to the sise a sponge and once they get to earth they are turned into small cgi versions of themselves and soon use the serum and are turned into human sised superheroes and are ready to battle this threat to earth. CAST:Edward Nortan as Bugs Bunny bill hader as Daffy Duck seth green as Sylvester Michael cera as Barry the rat frank welker as scooby doo john leguizamo as cricket jonah hill as craig the snake bill Murray as captain jonothan Demi lovato as Tina russo duck zendaya as Lola bunny Selena Gomez as petunia pig jesse McCartney as tweety Idris Elba as lord tentacles matthew lillard as shaggy Rogers:cameo appearance Michael Jordan:cameo appearance JK Simmons as wyle coyote Chris wedge as road runner:cameo appearance tom Kenny as spongebob squarepants:cameo appearance bill fagerbakke as patrick star:cameo appearance kevin hart as squirl john goodman as foghorn leghorn:cameo appearance JG quintel as mordocai:cameo appearance William saylers as rigby:cameo appearance * PRODUCTION:After the box office bomb of back in action the franchise wasn't that sucsessful anymore cartoon network soon created the sitcom reboot of the looney tunes.The looney tunes show which wasn't to pleasnt with the critics and the show ended after 2 seasons,in november of 2015 a reboot series titled wabbit a looney tunes production and received lots of great ratings.In 2016 warner bros thought they should step up the franchise by making a reboot film,at SDCC 2016 Warner Bros announced that a reboot film was in development and it will be starring Edward Norton as Bugs Bunny and Bill Hader as Daffy Duck. * on October 3rd 2016 production began and Jonah hill announced on his twitter page that he will be playing... Craig the snake which got looney tunes fans confused since Craig the snake belongs to Nickelodeon and after that director Matthew O'Callaghan announced on ign that the Warner bros and Cartoon Network made a deal with Nickelodeon to feature a handfull of nick characters in the film and in the sequels if it goes succesfully. * On January 1st 2017 a new year sneak peek trailer was realesed for the film and on January 2nd a full length trailer and poster were released. The film was originally going to be released on July 29th 2018 but was pushed forward to June 1st 2018,it was revealed by writer JG quintel that Mordacai and Rigby will be featured in the film and he also stated that John leguizamo,Michael Cera,Zendaya,Demi lovato and Seth green will be starring in the film as well. # SEQUEL:In an interview on ign writer JG quintel stated that a sequel might happen since he did right a script for it on his spare time but nothing was official.Director Matthew o' Callaghan confirmed at the world premier of the film in Hollywood that a sequel is in development and will be released on august 8th 2019.